


Let the afterward come again

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Fluff [64]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cock Warming, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Do Kyungsoo | D.O, caring baekhyun, mushy fluff, post-sex cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: He is his alpha’s even more when he is in heat. All the need and desire to love and be loved, to be cared for and to surrender, all of these feelings that he hides away are always revealed now. He wants to drown in Baekhyun’s scent, melt into his hold and live inside his voice, that satiny warmth that calls him his.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: Baeksoo Fluff [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698730
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	Let the afterward come again

**Author's Note:**

> I am reaaaally fighting with my desire to write absolute filth and my desire to just. Drown in Baeksoo fluff. This is the fic child of that battle. Enjoy >.<

The sensation of Baekhyun inside of him, his chest against his back, arms around his body, isn’t exactly the most comfortable feeling but it has an air of familiarity, though he can count on his fingers the number of times he’s been knotted by his alpha since they started dating. While he has helped Kyungsoo through a number of heats, actual knotting isn’t something that happens often. Usually Kyungsoo manages through the sex that they have. But this time they can rest, the knot buried inside of him serving to satiate his heat-driven hunger if only for a while.

Kyungsoo should be asleep right now. It’s hard for both the omega and the alpha when an omega has their heat, but the strain on the omega is incomparable. Just before this Kyungsoo was near incoherent, begging Baekhyun for his cock with his slick dripping between his legs, feverishly hot and gasping as if breathless. The beginning was the worst. Baekhyun was in class when Kyungsoo’s heat struck, an agonizing fifteen minutes away that, when paired with the wait for Baekhyun to get permission to leave his lecture, almost drove Kyungsoo insane. He practically broke down in Baekhyun’s arms when Baekhyun opened the door, his scent alone enough to intensify his desire.

It’s exhausting to be in heat. Even the act of getting fucked is tiring, despite the fact that his body demands it. Legs spread, body overcome with the urge to be filled, it’s always desperate, needy sex that takes everything out of him. Baekhyun will kiss him and try to make it better but there is no relieving the strain on his body no matter what he does. His soothing touches always become feverish sensations, the caring words he whispers burning orders that Kyungsoo aches to obey.

Luckily, it’s over. At least for now, he’s satiated with his alpha’s knot. Kyungsoo can feel it deep inside him, the source of his relief that makes it worth the trade of discomfort. Even with the sensation, sleep is at his fingertips, beckoning him to accept the heat that pools inside of him.

He knows it can’t be comfortable for Baekhyun. But Baekhyun stays still just for him, moving only to mouth lightly at his neck in an effort to lull him to sleep.

“What are you thinking so hard about?” Baekhyun murmurs suddenly. Kyungsoo is unsurprised that he knew he wasn’t asleep. He’s always so observant of him, taking in his heartbeat and breathing and knowing him almost more than he knows himself. The question is so muted that it’s almost as if he’s trying to make him drift off with it alone. He nearly succeeds.

Kyungsoo can only manage a quiet sound in response, but after a moment he mumbles, “You.”

Baekhyun’s voice is fond. “Stop thinking about me and sleep.”

“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo says instead. “You were busy, weren’t you?”

Busy with a class he skipped just to come to his side. And with the rest of the classes he’ll have to skip to help him through this week.

Softly, Baekhyun tells him, “Nothing matters except taking care of you. What kind of alpha would I be if I left my omega during his heat?”

In spite of himself, Kyungsoo lets out a small sound at the endearment, _my omega,_ that’s rare both because Baekhyun barely references their roles and because Kyungsoo, in most cases, feels awkward hearing it. But like this, in the middle of a lull in his heat, all wrapped up in the alpha his body screams is his, the possession makes him shiver with pleasure.

“My omega,” Baekhyun whispers again just to indulge him. It’s loving as much as it is possessive. Kyungsoo whimpers and presses back against him, unable to get enough of the skin-to-skin contact despite their current proximity. Baekhyun’s scent is all over his room and all over him, comforting but also dizzyingly smothering his senses. While he is always his alpha’s, he is his alpha’s even more when he is in heat. All the need and desire to love and be loved, to be cared for and to surrender, all of these feelings that he hides away are always revealed now. He wants to drown in Baekhyun’s scent, melt into his hold and live inside his voice, that satiny warmth that calls him his.

“Alpha,” Kyungsoo breathes. The rare name has the dick inside him twitching, Baekhyun growling softly in his ear.

Baekhyun audibly swallows behind him. Then he’s back to being gentle. “Yes, baby?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head.

“Go to sleep,” Baekhyun tells him, hand drawing up so that his fingers can brush his cheek. “You must be exhausted.”

“I don’t want to,” Kyungsoo says. Though his eyelids feel heavy. The repetitive motion of Baekhyun touching him mixed with the way he feels so full is lulling him into sleep.

Baekhyun kisses his shoulder. “Why not?”

“When I wake up it’ll start again.”

“Oh, Kyungja. I’ll take care of you. Don’t worry.”

“I like it better like this,” Kyungsoo mumbles, wiggling a bit just to get closer. Baekhyun puts a hand on his shoulder to steady him. Movement when his knot is inside him can’t be anything but unpleasant. Still, Baekhyun pulls him in. “I like feeling warm. I don’t like feeling hot. And I like how full I am and how your arms are around me, and how I can really hear your voice, not like when it’s bad and everything is mixed together.”

“It can be like this again,” Baekhyun reassures him. “Afterwards.”

“This is afterwards,” Kyungsoo says miserably. “And then it’s hot and I have to wait for this again.” He doesn’t know what he’s saying anymore. He doesn’t want to stop. But his words are tapering off, the world blurring as his eyes begin to shut. Baekhyun’s delicate hand rests again on his side, lightly tracing his skin in a soothing motion. “I like it when you hold me like this,” Kyungsoo breathes with his eyes closed. Those are the last words that quietly leave his lips before sleep takes him away, Baekhyun’s scent curling in the color of his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I haven’t written all of these in a while:
> 
> 1) needy ksoo  
> 2) alpha baek and omega ksoo  
> 3) omegaverse in general  
> 4) baek saying “baby”
> 
> So anyway, here we are. For some reason I am really craving writing one of two extremes which is gratuitous smut OR baby needy ksoo being taken care of by loving Baek and clearly my brain is still in the compromising stage. 
> 
> I’m sorry for having a bit of mature elements in a fluff fic bc I know a lot of the people who read my fluff aren’t here for that. Still, I hope this was enjoyable. I love you guys, please take care of yourselves you deserve the world ❤️


End file.
